


Mascottes

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [2]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Crack Pairing, Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Interspecies, Other, their love was so canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics, sur Eusèbe et son Caillou. <br/>1ère vignette : Un petit bout de pierre. 2ème: Avec beaucoup de valeur. 3ème: Qui se ressemble s'assemble ?<br/>4ème : Même s'il n'en éclôt rien...<br/>5 et 6èmes : Avec Hermine et Séléné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cœur de terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit bout de pierre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Terre à terre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Couple :** Eusèbe/sa pierre vive  
>  **Genre :** choupi, j’espère  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et de Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "morceau de terre" à cause de "rayon de soleil" et de "rayon de lune" ‘me demandez pas pourquoi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Même vif, un caillou est un caillou. Un roc, s’il est solide, on construit sa maison dessus... on n’en fait pas un animal domestique ou un ami.  
Pourtant l’attachement visible que lui porte la petite pierre vive émeut Eusèbe. Après tout, les sélénites ne louent-ils pas l’utilité et la fidélité à toute épreuve des pierres vives ?  
Enfin... Eusèbe n’a pas le cœur de repousser ce petit caillou. Il ne connaît que trop la tristesse de se voir rejeter parce qu’on vous trouve trop petit, trop différent et inutile. D’autant que ce caillou, lui, a d’immenses services à lui rendre !


	2. Lithomancie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Un Caillou pas ordinaire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lithomancie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Eusèbe et son caillou  
>  **Genre :** gen/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayrolles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « C’était plus qu’une simple pierre… » pour 31_jours (20 octobre '09)  
>  ~~sans aller jusqu’à dire que ça avait l’air fait exprès, ben, ça colle vachement bien ^^~~  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’était plus qu’une simple pierre, le caillou qui s’attachait à Eusèbe depuis qu’il avait posé patte sur la Lune : c’était une pierre vive, et une pierre vive jeune. C’est-à-dire un être rocheux, certes, mais animé, intelligent, affectueux, facilement apprivoisable, d’autant plus à un âge tendre ; le meilleur allié du Sélénite – et pourquoi pas des Terriens également, après tout ?  
Puisque ce caillou a décidé de lui-même de les suivre, le mieux est encore de s’en faire un ami, lui conseille-t-on. 

Pour l’instant ça n’est qu’un petit bout à peu près de la taille et de la forme d’un œuf de poule pas exploitable pour grand’ chose mais il est déjà sensible et oui, il existe quelques usages pour un caillou tel. Et surtout, il va grandir encore, lentement, en accumulant des sédiments ; l’adopter dès aujourd’hui c’est mettre toutes ses chances de son côté pour en faire une pierre vive exceptionnelle : celles que l’on élève soi-même avec amour sont toujours meilleures que les sauvages capturées adultes, et même à en croire certains, que les domestiques dont s’occupent les bergers. 

En tout cas, traditionnellement, l’on considère comme chanceux l’être vers lequel une petite pierre vive se dirige spontanément.


	3. Une toute petite histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est une toute petite histoire, à propos d'un tout petit lapin et d'une toute petite pierre vive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** J’ai vu dans la lune / Un petit lapin...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Eusèbe et sa mini-pierre vive  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « fluff » pour Wayya  
> pour passer le temps pendant le NaNo ‘08  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : à partir de l’acte VI  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est une toute petite, petite histoire, l’histoire d’un petit caillou et d’un petit lapin.

Il était une fois un bébé pierre vive, qui attendait de grandir et de trouver quelqu’un à qui s’attacher. Mais avant même d’avoir fini de grandir, le petit caillou rencontra un être ne ressemblant à rien de ce que ses grands frères avaient déjà pu rencontrer. Il était presque aussi petit que lui, et plus chaud et plus doux que toute autre créature.

Ce petit caillou et ce petit lapin, ce qui aurait pu leur manquer en taille, le compensaient par la grandeur de leur cœur.


	4. Il n'en a rien éclos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sa forme d'oeuf voulait dire quelque chose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** il n'en a rien éclos  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De Cape et de Crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Eusèbe/Le Caillou, Lope, Armand  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ayroles et Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** Le tome 10 a rendu caduc un de mes plot-bunnies complètement cracké. RIP, plot-bunny. Avec mes excuses pour les différents organes des lecteurs qui seront malmenés au passage si vous vous y aventurez...   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :  TOME 10 !!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Il était si vivant. Avec sa forme d'œuf, il aurait dû en éclore quelque chose.   
Oh, si je n'avais fait cette promesse de mariage, si j'avais fait plus attention à lui qui était là pour moi !  
Pauvre petit Caillou bien-aimé.  
Nous aurions pu vivre heureux ensemble.  
Et avoir plein de petits lapereaux bondissants. 

\- Hum, Eusèbe, c'était tout de même un...  
\- Chhh, respectez un peu la douleur d'un homme. Enfin, d'un lapin. Il se rendra bien compte tout seul combien c'était un rêve impossible, maintenant qu'il est brisé. 

\- Adieu, Caillou, adieu. Tu resteras au moins toujours dans mon cœur. Toujours.


	5. Le Caillou et les Dames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et donc, le Caillou vibre quand il est content...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’usage idéal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** la petite pierre vive/Hermine-et-Séléné  
>  **Genre :** ~~wait, what?~~  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’ Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "- Mesdemoiselles, nous devrions nous éloigner de ce chahut, glisse Mizuiro aux deux divines femmes qui l’accompagnent."  
> d’après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys"> (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : quelque part dans les tomes 6 à 8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Deux divines femmes qui l’accompagnent, à bord d’une maison aux fondations fort aimables, au lieu d’un petit lapin pressé qui l’a vite négligé : le caillou sauvage a gagné au change.

Ces deux beautés l’ont tout de suite adopté, tout brut qu’il soit. Bon, il n’est ni taillé ni poli, mais il tient facilement dans leurs mains fines et elles ont leur usage pour son grain.

À travers leurs chemises de nuit, il délasse leurs épaules. Directement posé contre la peau, il adoucit leurs pieds et en assure la perfection.  
Encouragé par leurs piaillements émerveillés, il vibre de plus belle.


	6. Eusèbe et Séléné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car Eusèbe a du cœur, et une fourrure toute douce irrésistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Personne ne lui résiste !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Séléné/Eusèbe  
>  **Genre :** choupi-crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tout ce qui est petit est mignon..."  
> pour Petite_Laitue">, à l’occasion de mon fandomversaire (janvier/février ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Oh, l’a-do-rable petit lapin !_ Tout petit, couvert d’une fourrure si douce, présentant museau retroussé mignon et longues oreilles amusantes, Eusèbe ne peut qu’attirer l’attention des demoiselles. Séléné si sensible ne saurait résister à l’attrait de la peluche vivante qui lui fait les yeux doux. Il a la taille parfaite pour faire un compagnon de confort, à serrer sur son cœur et à vouloir emmener partout avec soi.

Et comme au contraire des gentilshommes droits et durs qui accompagnent la jeune fille, lui laisse apparaître sans pudeur excessive sa propre sensibilité, doux comme un enfant, elle s’en sent encore plus proche.


End file.
